Ice age Dean's revange 2
by kperotti1
Summary: The herd is back. When Dean trys to get his revange, A new sloth named Lance, Rosy's ex-boyfriend tried to get his revange on Rosy too and Sid is worried about her and Bradley. Peaches tries to protect her children from danger. what happens when one of them kills a member of someone else who was welcomed to the herd? and someone comes in the herd and two friends of Bradley also.
1. Chapter 1

Ice age Dean's revange 2

**THIS IS WHEN DEAN GETS REVANGE ONCE AGAIN. ICE AGE MEETS FINDING NEMO AND OTHER IS ON HOLD TIL FURTHER NOTICE AND ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE A WHILE TO GET THIS STORY DONE. ENJOY THIS STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW **

* * *

Chapter 1- Few years later

it's been a few years since Dean tried to kill Peaches and one year since Rosy, Bradley, Pineapples, Dan and Diana

saved the cubs and Misa and Lisa. One day, Rosy and Bradley are married now and relaxing on a rock while Peaches,

Apples, Sid, Carrie, Ted, and Jessie are at a meeting while Pineapples was at wrestling practing for after school, Manny,

and Ellie are watching Lisa and Misa. Diego and Shira and their kids, Dan and Diana are hunting with Toby and Elisa

and the cubs. Crash and Eddie, Well, Somewhere else. You know, This is nice. Very beautiful day for us. Bradley

said as Rosy adds, Yep, This is nice. Course Uncle Manny are enjoying the twins. Just then, Rosy groaned in pain as

she holds her stomach as Bradley asked as he got concerned, Rose? You're ok? I'm fine. Don't worry about me.

Rosy said. Rosy, Can I speak to you? Ellie asked as Rosy repiles, Sure. And went to the cave as Ellie asked, When you're gonna tell

Bradley, your parents and Ted and Jessie? When they get back from the meeting. Rosy said as Sid yells, We're back! Now is the

time to tell them. Don't worry honey. Ellie said as Rosy repiles, Thanks aunt Ellie. As they got out of the cave, Bradley asked,

Everything ok? Bradley, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father. Rosy said as everyne was in shock except Ellie and Carrie. Rosy,

This is awesome! We're gonna be parents! Bradley said as he adds, wait! How am I gonna be a good father? Leave it to me.

I'll help you that you're prepared when your newborn comes. Manny said as he lifts Misa.

* * *

** ROSY IS PREGNANT IS GOING TO BE A MOTHER.**

**MANNY S GONNA TEACH BRADLEY ALL ABOUT PARENTING.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**STAY TUNE**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Dean is back

One day, Peaches was walking home with Manny and Lisa as Peaches asked, Dad? Do you think we'll be ok without

any trouble? I think so. Why you ask? Manny repiled as a voice said, Hello Peaches or should I say Peaches the stupid

fuzz mammoth? It's Dean! You! Peaches said in shook as she lifts Lisa and keep her away from him. I see you have

a daughter. What's her name? Orange? Dean said as he smirked evilly. It's Lisa! Not Oranges! Lisa yelled angrily as

Peaches said to her, you tell him Lisa. Ha. Please. You wouldn't know about parenting if it hit you in the head! Dean said.

How dare you?! Peaches screamed as Manny growls angrily and charges at Dean and pushes him against a tree as Lisa

looked away and whimpered as Peaches comforts her daughter, It's ok sweetie. Your grandpa's got this. As Manny got

ahold of Dean, He said to him angrily, Listen here buddy, No one messes with my daughter or my granddaughter

when I'm around, You hear me? As Manny releases Dean, Dean repiles as he walks away, Whatever. He's bad news.

I don't wanna go near him. Lisa said as Manny lifts her and said, Don't worry. We don't need to. Peaches! Peaches!

Brista cried as she runs to her as she adds, The girls! Meeting now! Don't worry Peaches. I'll take Lisa home. Manny

said as Peaches adds, Ok dad. Let's go Bris! And off they went.

* * *

**OH BOY THIS IS NOT GOOD. **

**DEAN IS BACK**

**WHAT HAPPENS AT THE MEETING WHEN BRISTA AND PEACHES GET THERE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- At the meeting

Peaches and Brista ran to the meeting where, Steffie, Kaite, Meghan, Lynn, Amanda, Sarah, Mary, Barbara, Gabby,

Dacey, Kiley, Mania, Olivia, Regina, Natalie, Daphine, Vanessa, Diane, Christine, Maya, Trista, Kaitlynn, Rowan, Pristine,

Faline, Abbie, Brisanna, Celine, Amber, Fae, Holly, Molly, Becky, and Tiffany are at as they were talking about their

kids safety except Regina who came to Peaches and Brista as Brista yells, Hey! Girls! Listen up! Everyone was still talking

as Regina yells, Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeet!

Thanks Regina. Peaches said as she rubs her ear as she adds, We all know why we're here. You said it. Dean the jerk is

back. Holly said as Molly adds, We need to protect our children and defeet Dean. You said it but how? Becky repiled as

Peaches adds, We're gonna need to get a lot of stuff for the plan, set of wings and other stuff. As Peaches left, Kaite

said, All right everyone. We need to head home and protect our kids. We're gonna need to find out how many little

kids and teenage we have in our families? As they left, Brista, Arista, and Daphine went the other direction and so

did the the other girls. Katie asked Steffie and Meghan, Do you think we can ask Peaches if we can tag along? Yes

you girls may. Peaches said as Katie adds, Ok then, Where do we go? See those holes? That's where our friends goes

in these holes to get back home. Peaches said as she adds, the last one is water. Have to swim like a fish and have

to be one.

* * *

**ALL THE GIRLS FREAKOUT ON THEIR KIDS SAFETY**

**NOW PEACHES IS GONNA GET A STUFF TO MAKE A PLAN**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

Chpater 4- Friends gathered for plan

When the meeting was over, Peaches, Katie, Steffie, and Meghan went to the holes as Peaches told the girls, Ok Listen.

I'm going down in the holes and back from the side, Head to the one I'm going down one at a time. Ok, I'll go to the

Valiant one. Steffie said as Peaches jumps in the hole that leads to London. At London, Monty was having Valiant

and the others train as Peaches fly by as Monty said, Peaches! Welcome back! What's up? Peaches said as he and Monty

hugged and repiled as she smiles, I'm good. Do you have wings to borrow? Sure. I got 9 millions of them to prepare

in case a dog or whatever comes along. Help yourself. Thanks. See you later. Peaches said as she ran to get them.

Then she went to the lion king to get bones, Nemo for pebbles, jungle book for vines and sticks, and Tarzan for

bananana peels and a launcher. When she got done, The girls went to drop them off at the falls and Peaches rushed to

get the wings for her family as well from Monty. As long she knows what she's doing. Now I got the wings at the falls,

and other stuff for the plan. Peaches said, Suddenly, A mammoth with blonde fur fell from a tree and lands on her

as she said, Oh my god! I'm so sorry! It's ok. Peaches said then they look at each other in shook.

* * *

**PEACHES GOT THE STUFF FOR THE PLAN**

**NOW A BLONDE MAMMOTH NAMMED LULU CAME TO THE PICTURE.**

**DOES PEACHES KNOW HER? IS SHE HER FRIEND?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Lulu and Ryan

When a blonde furred mammoth fell on Peaches, she noticed it is her old friend from her childhood, Lulu. Lulu is a

blonde mammoth who is Peaches's best friend back from elementy, middle and part of high but Peaches got transformed.

Lulu said, Peaches? Lulu? Peaches said as she adds, Is that you? Lulu nodded yes and screamed happily and hugged

as Peaches said, Oh my god? I can't believe you're here! I know! It's been years since we were little! Peaches? Is that

you? A brown mammoth named Ryan asked as Peaches adds, Ryan? Yes it's you! Ryan said as they hugged and Lulu

said, I'm so gald to see you again. Thank goodness! I know. It's been years since we were kids again. Ryan said as

Apples run up to them as he said, Lulu! Ryan! Apples! Ryan and Lulu said as he hugged them as Apples said, It's been

years! I know man! Ryan said as Peaches asked, Do you wanna meet our head? Sure. Ryan and Lulu said as they left

to meet the herd. From behind the bush, Dean and Rex appeared as they walked out and Dean said, Wow, Peaches

and her husfreak met up with her old friends and now going to meet the stupid herd of theirs. We'll need a plan to

kill Peaches for dumping you and leaving you. Rex said as dean said, We'll kidnap her kids and her friends if we have

to oursleves. Now come on! Let's go to our headquarters.

* * *

** PEACHES'S AND APPLES'S OLD FRIENDS HAVE RETURNED FROM THEIR CHILDHOOD.**

**OH NO. DEAN AND REX ARE COMING UP WITH A PLAN.**

**WHAT HAPPENS WITH BRADLEY AND ROSY?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Bradley's friends

At the flower patch, Bradley was picking roses for Rosy as he heard a rustle as he yells, Hey! Who goes there?! Suddenly,

A purple female sloth named Krystalyn came out as Bradley said in shook, Krystalyn? Bradley? Is that you? Krystalyn

asked. Bradley nodded as they screamed happily and hugged as a blue male sloth named Brendan came out as he yells,

Bradley! Brendan! Bradley said as he adds, It's so good to see you again. I know! Krystalyn said as Rosy came out as

she asked, Hey Bradley,Who are they? Rosy, these are my friends, Brendan and Krystalyn. Krystalyn, Brendan, This

is Rosy, My wife. Nice to meet you Rosy. What you're guys doing here? Bradley asked as Krystalyn repiled, Our homes

and families are gone due of the crooks and we're trying to find a home. Yep. We have no luck. Brendan said as Rosy

repiles, Do you wanna meet our herd? Sure! Krystalyn and Brendan repiled as they walked to meet the herd. Just

then, A brown sloth named Lance and his buddies, Ben and Joseph came out of the bush as Lance said, Wow. how

stupid. Rosy is pregnant and stupid back sloth Bradley is with her. Come on. We need to head back and make

a plan.

* * *

**BRADLEY'S FRIEND HAVE RETURNED AS WELL.**

**OH NO. ROSY'S EX-BOYFRIEND HAS RETURNED AND WANTS REVANGE**

**WHAT HAPPNES WHEN KRYSTALYN AND BRENDAN MEETS THE HERD?**

**KRYSTALYN IS MY NAME ALSO.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

Chpater 7- Meeting the herd

At the herd, Peaches was relaxing with Apples as Sid said, I wonder when Rosy and Bradley are coming home? Relax Sid.

They'll come back. Carrie said as Granny whacks sid in the herd as she said, yeah. Cut her some slack. She's in her 20s

and young. She can do whatever. Rosy, Bradley, Krystalyn, and Brendan came by as Carrie said, Hey Rosy. Who are

they? Mom, These are Bradley's friends. Krystalyn and Brendan. Nice to meet you all. Krystalyn said as Manny started, I'm Manfred but

call me Manny, This is my wife, Ellie, My daughter, Peaches, my son in law and Peaches's husband, Apples, Their kids and my grand

kids, Pineapples and the twins, Misa and Lisa, My son in law's mom, Lily, And Peaches's and Apples's friends, Lulu and Ryan. Sabres-

Diego, and his wife, Shira, and their kids, Dan and Diana. The wolfs, Toby and his wife, Elisa, and their cubs, Belle, Amanda, Brooke,

Camela, Dora, Heather, Mandy, Julia, Kristen, Emily, Pongo, Justin, Balto, Thomas O Malley, Mufassa, Bambi, Tramp, Roger, and Tibs.

The sloths- Sid and his wife, Carrie and their daughter and my niece, Rosy and Ted and Jessie. baby of Rosy and Bradley soon to be

born and Granny and my brothers in law, Crash and Eddie. Nice to meet you all. Brendan said as Peaches asked, What brings you

here? Looking for a home. Brendan repiled

as Manny said, Not anymore. Would you like to stay in our herd? Manny? Seriously? Bradley asked happily as Manny nodded yes as

Bradley runs up and hugs Manny as He said, Thank you! Thank you so much! You're welcome and clam down. Manny said as he

smiles at Bradley. Welcome to the herd Krystalyn and Brendan. Apples said as everyone said the same thing. Just then, They heard

a yell as Crash and Eddie threw rocks at Diego as he yells, OW! That's it! And chases them as Shira yells, Diego! You're setting a

bad example for the kids! Here we go again. Toby said as he and Elisa covered the cubs eyes as Elisa asked, When are they ever

gonna stop? Wait til you meet Buck when the time comes. Manny said as Krystalyn asked, Do they always play pranks like that?

Manny repiled, Well, If you count, Throwing rocks at me, tying Sid to a tree, Pouring water on Diego. I would say yes. Cover your

ears. Everyone covers their ears as Manny angrily yells at Diego and the twins as Shira joins Manny, ALL RIGHT! KNOCK IT OFF

YOU THREE! They stopped as Diego said, You don't need to yell like that. Control your anger for once. Don't speak to Grandpa like

that. Misa said sternly as Lisa said, Yeah Uncle Diego. Girls. Peaches said as Shira goes to Diego and said, We're going to talk about

your anger. Come on. You two should not play pranks like that you two. Ellie said as she was mad at Crash and Eddie as Pineapples

said, Give it a rest Grandma. They're just having fun. Seriously. Stop being so strict. Please. Then he walks away as Peaches said

as she was not pleased at Pineapples's atitude, Pineapples! Leave me alone! Pineapples said as he walks out to cool down and

Apples and Manny walks as Manny said, We'll talk to him.

* * *

** KRYSTALYN AND BRENDAN MET THE HERD AND STAYING**

**CRASH AND EDDIE ARE JUST HAVING FUN**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN APPLES AND MANNY TALK TO PINEAPPLES ABOUT HIS ATITUDE? PLEASE REIVEW **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Evil Mammals

When Rex, Dean, Lance, Joseph, and Ben got to their lair as they started to draw to make a plan. As they got done

drawing the plan, Dean said as he points as he said, Ok. First off, Where's the idiots? Right here. A brown named sabre

named Michelle and her sister named Rachael said as Dean adds, All right now. We are going to kill the herd and Peaches

at high noon. Now Rachael, Are you going to follow us? Rachael couldn't take it anymore and she looked at him angrily

as she said, No I'm not. What you doing is not getting your revange on Peaches! Oh that's it! Dean said as he grabs her

and everyone except Michelle beats on Rachael and as they dropped her, Dean said, All right. Let's leave her there. She'll

have a long time to think before yelling at me like that. As they left to rest for the night, Michelle came to her as she said,

It's ok Rachael. I'll help you. Then she put Rachael on her back and tip toe out of the cave with injured Rachael and

when they got out, she ran with her sister on her back fast as she can.

* * *

** SOUNDS LIKE WE GOT SABRE THAT IS NICE LIKE TOBY IS.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW .**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- It's time

One day, Rosy, Carrie, Jessie, Peaches, Lulu, Ellie, Shira, and Elisa were talking as Rosy asked, Aunt Peaches? How do

you get through labour when you had Pineapples and the twins? The same way that all woman do. Pushing the baby out.

Peaches repiled, I gotta be... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Rosy

screamed as she fell to the floor as Carrie, Sid, Ellie, Manny, and Peaches ran to her as Carrie asked, Honey! You're ok?!

Mom! It's time! Rosy said as she was shaking and sweating. Ok. First of all, The cubs are 18 now so they're good. But

Lisa and Misa. It's fine. Ted said as Diego and Shira ran up to Rosy as Shira asked, Labour? Yes! Rosy said. Rosy holds

Manny's trunk as she screams in pain and pushes as Bradley ran to her and help out and so did Ted, Jessie, Lulu and

Ryan. Ellie told Rosy, Ok, 3 breaths and now PUSH! Then Rosy pushes and groans in pain as Carrie said, Ok, Almost

there! It's almost out! One push dearly. You're fine. Ellie said as Sid adds, Come on Rosy, You can do it. It's ok. You're

gonna be fine. Now Push! Granny yells. Rosy screams in pain as she pushes the baby out as they heard a cry and

Carrie said as she sobs happily, The baby's ok! And It's a girl! We're grandparents! Sid said as he smiles at her

daughter. A child of Rosy and Bradley has been born. Manny said as Ellie came to Manny and nuzzled him on the head

as she said, Thank goodness she's ok.

* * *

**A CHILD IS BORN.**

**THE BABY IS OK! WHOO!**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT AND WHAT'S THE NAME OF THE BABY?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Melody

As Rosy got through labour, a baby is born. She got her father's fur but looks like Rosy. Bradley came to Rosy as he said

as he holds the baby, She's perfect. She looks like you. But she's got your fur. Rosy said as she smiles at him. I think

we should name her, Rose. Little Rose. Bradley said as Rosy adds, I got a better name. Melody. Melody? Bradley asked

as Rosy repiled, Why not? She's sweet and looks like us and covered with fuzz. Melody. I love it. Bradley said as Melody

opened her eyes as Rosy said as she smiles, aww. She's waking up. Hi Melody. I'm your mommy. Bradley hold the

baby as he said to her, hi you. Yes i'm your daddy. Melody cooed happily at her parents and everyone else, But when

Manny came to greet Melody, hey Melody. It's your uncle Manny and Rosy's uncle also. Manny greeted happily. Melody

cried as Rosy said, Oh no. Not again. Bradley pulled Melody away from Manny and Rosy tells Manny, Don't worry uncle

Manny. We'll work on her not to be afraid. Ok then. Manny said as he looks at the ground and Misa and Lisa comes to him as Misa

said, Don't worry grandpa. Melody will get over her fears when the time comes. thanks Misa. Manny said as Peaches lifts Misa and

Lisa as Apples said, That's the third time. I know. Ellie said. Don't rush it. Just shut up and move on sis. Eddie said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Injured sabre

The next morning, Misa and Lisa was eating breakfast at the berry bush as they heard a sound as they got closer, A sabre

leap on Lisa by accident as they screamed and ran off as Michelle yells, Wait! I didn't mean to scare you! At the herd,

Peaches and Manny were talking as they heard Misa and Lisa screamed as they ran to their mother and grandfather,

Mommy! Mommy! Grandpa! Hide us! What's the matter sweeties? Manny asked as Lisa sobbed, We got jumped by a

sabre and it's gonna kill us! What?! Manny said as Peaches repiled sternly, Oh no they're not. Mom! Aunt Shira and

Carrie, Elisa, Jessie, Lulu, and mom in law! We're coming! Shira said as they followed Peaches. What happened Uncle

Manny sir? Tibs asked. Misa and Lisa got jumped by a sabre and Peaches is gonna take care of it. Right o sir. Tibs said as

he salutes and Manny salutes back as he said, at ease. Uncle Manny? Belle asked, Is sabres dangerous? Some are. Not

your grandpa though. Ok. Belle said. What's all the situlation? Sid asked as he walks with Toby, Apples and Bradley

and Rosy and baby Melody. We got jumped. Misa said as she ran to her father and Apples lifts her. I'm sure Mommy

and grandma is gonna take care of it. Apples said. Is it possible that it's a rude one? Diego asked as Toby adds, Unless

it didn't mean to jump on the twins. Could be. Ted said. I hope they're ok. Granny? Sid said as Granny adds, Ahh, you

boys are such wusses not the twins and your teen son was rude again. SHUT UP! Pineapples yelled as Apples said

as he got sternly with that word, Pineapples. You and I are gonna talk about that shut up that we should not be

saying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peaches and the girls found Michelle and Rachael as Peaches threaten angrily, Who are you two and why

did you jump on my daughters?! And my granddaughter! Ellie adds sternly as Rachael weakly said, We didn't mean it

Peaches. We're not like that and we're sorry. Please don't hurt us. Then Peaches calmed down as she asked as she

smiles, How did you know my name? I can't say. Rachael sobbed as Jessie said, You can tell us. We're amoug friends

here. Ok. It was our senior granduation for Rachael. She finished school and we had a party with our family and friends

and our parents were very proud of Rachael and Rachael and I loved our parents and our friends very much. Dean and

his crew ran as they yelled everyone get down and then they started stabbing and our parents were gonna take care

of it and then they got killed and the rest of our family and also, they force us to join their crew. We didn't want to kill

anyone and we feel horrible. Every time we see an helpless mammal, We let it go and help it and help the others without

Dean noticing. And Dean and his crew hurt my sister cause we refuse to listen to his plan. It's hurt when my little sister

is abuse by that monster and then while they're sleeping last night, I carried Rachael on my back so she doesn't fall

and we didn't mean to jump on your daughters. We have no family. No parents or anyone. They got killed by Dean

and his crew. Oh dear. Carrie said as Elisa adds, That's horrible. This means Dean is back for revange. Shira said as

Peaches adds, Don't worry. If he comes near us, I'll fight him. Poor dear. We gotta help you two. Ellie said as Carrie said,

I agreed. Come on. They walked back to the herd and Ellie carried Rachael on her back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Welcome to the herd

As they got back, Sid asked, What happened? We got an injured sabre and needs our help. Carrie said as Peaches carried

Rachael as Manny and Apples rushed out as Manny asked, What's on your back young lady?! Will you boys cool your

jets?! You freak out over nothing! Granny said as Ted adds, There's no reason to. I have to agree. Now what happened

and why are you two here? Apples asked. After long hours of explaining of what happened to Michelle and Rachael,

Crash said, Ow. That's horrible. Yeah I feel bad. Eddie adds as Manny repiled, They're right girls. Sorry we misjudged

you. It's cool. I'm Michelle and This is my sister, Rachael. Michelle repiled. Nice to meet you, I'm Manfred but call me

Manny. Manny said as Ellie adds, I'm Ellie. Manny's wife. And I'm Peaches and this is my husband, Apples. Peaches said

as Manny adds, Our daughter and son in law. And these are my twin daughters and my son, Misa and Lisa and

Pineapples. Apples said as Rachael said, Nice to meet you. And I'm Lily. Apples's mom and Peaches's mom in law.

Lily repiled as Diego adds, I'm Diego and this is my wife, Shira, and our kids, Dan and Diana. I'm Toby and this is

my wife, Elisa and our teen pups, 10 boys and 10 girls. Toby said as Michelle adds, Ok. What's their names?

I'll tell you later. Elisa said. And I'm Sid. And this is my wife, Carrie, My Granny, and our daughter, Rosy and her

husband, Bradley and our granddaughter, Melody and Ted and Jessie. Bradley's parents. Nice to meet you all. Michelle

said as Rachael looks at Dan and Dan looks at Rachael as Michelle asked, You're ok? OH yeah. Rachael said. Ok then.

Would you two like to join the herd? Manny asked as Michelle adds, You're serious? Yes. Manny said. Ok. What do you

think Rachael? I don't know. I'm scared of Manny. Rachael repiled as Michelle said, You'll be fine. We'll stay. Ok.

Welcome to the herd. Manny said as everyonel welcomed them to the herd but Rachael looks scared. Ok. I need to

get Rachael to rest up so her wounds will go away. Michelle said as Ellie carries Rachael and Dan looks at her and

sighed as he has a crush on Rachael. You're ok? Diana asked as Dan repiled, Yes. I think I'm in love. Then go talk to

her. Diana said as Dan adds, Oh no. I gotta look good for her if I wanna talk to her. I think she's the girl for me.

Then walks off as Diana rolled her eyes as she said, Boys. Michelle walks to Peaches as she said, I'm sorry to jump on

your daughters. Not your fault. It's ok. Peaches said as Misa and Lisa said, It's all right. You and your sister, Rachael

didn't mean it. Ok. Can I get hug? Michelle asked as she smiles and Misa and Lisa hugged her and Peaches said, aww.

That's very nice of you two. My girls. Apples said as they walked to the cave.

* * *

**MICHELLE AND RACHAEL ARE WELCOMED IN THE HERD**

**DAN HAS A CRUSH ON RACHAEL**

**MICHELLE APOLOGIZES MISA AND LISA **

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Meeting again

Peaches and Apples were walking out of the cave as they saw Brista and her husband, Christopher came running to them

as Brista said to Peaches, Ok, The guys wants Apples to make their plan and same with the girls with our thing. Ok. Girls

meeting we go. Peaches said as she and Brista went for the girl's meeting and Apples and Christopher for the boys

meeting to make the plan to fight Dean and his pack. When all the girls are gathered, Peaches yells, All right! We have 2

hours before sunset to get this done! Now let's get moving! All the girls cheered as they got started and tools to use

to build it. At the boys meeting, Ok, we need to help the herd and everyone else! Now let's build this! Apples and Ethan

said as the guys cheered and got started. At the treehouse, (Grownups didn't know what the kids are doing with their

plan as well) Pineapples, Dan, Diana, Misa, and Lisa and the 20 cubs made a plan as Diana said, Ok. We got the stuff

we need. Let's get started. As everyone got started, They didn't stop building with no breaks and kept going and going

and going. Til the girls got done building the laser, boys done with the shooter, and the kids done building the

launcher. Peaches told the girls that she's gonna see Louis and Danielle for a reason to head to the herd because

they're home is not safe. What will happen with Louis, Danielle, and their kids, Ann and Brandy?

* * *

**APPARENTLY, THE LAUNCHER WAS NOT PLANNED BUT THE KIDS WANTS TO HELP ANYWAY**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEACHES GOES TO LOUIS AND HIS FAMILY?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Louis and Danielle

When Peaches got to Louis and his wife, Danielle, Peaches said to Louis and Danielle, Hey guys. Hey Peaches. Louis

said as Danielle adds, How you're doing and the herd? That's why I came to you guys. You need to stay in our herd for

a couple days. Dean is back to get his revange and he's out to kill and I want everyone to be safe and sound and help

us fight Dean and his pack. Peaches said as Danielle repiled, No problem Peach. It's best. I'm gald you came by though.

Yep. We want our children to be safe at all times. Louis said as Peaches asked, How old your kids now? Ann and Brandy

are now 9. Twins. Now when should we leave for the herd? Louis asked as Danielle repiled, Right now. Ok. Hop on

my head. I'll carry you. Peaches said as Danielle climbs on as Louis repiled nervously, I think I'll go underground. As

Louis was about to go underground, Peaches pulls him out of it as Danielle said, Oh no Louis, Don't go there on that.

It'll be summer before we even reach the herd. And they went as they go to the meeting and herd.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE PEACHES HAS DOUBLE MEETINGS**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Trouble at the river

At the herd, Manny, Ellie, Lily, Sid, Carrie, Ted, Jessie, Rachael, Michelle, Rosy, Bradley, Granny, Diego, Shira, Toby,

Elisa, and baby Melody, and Crash and Eddie were sitting as they heard as scream, Ahh! Help! Manny jumps up and

so did the others as he said, Oh no. Then everyone ran to the scream as Manny yells, Hang on Lisa! At the river,

Pineapples, Misa, Dan, Diana, Ann, Brandy and the cubs tried to save Lisa as Lisa hangs on to the log that is floating

and as the herd got to the kids, Lisa! What are you doing in there! Manny yelled as he's shocked and worried about his

granddaughter. Lisa climbed on a tree to get the flower and tree fell and Lisa fell in the water and her legs are stuck in

seaweed! Dan said as Ellie said, What are we gonna do? Lisa! OH my god! Peaches yelled as she ran to get her but her

parents holds her back. Someone need to save her! We can't lose her! Peaches screamed as Apples said, Calm down.

We'll get her out. Don't worry. I'll save her. Rachael said as she jumps in the water and goes underwater as Apples

yelled, Oh no! She's gonna kill her! Relax Apples. She's saving Lisa. Lily said as Apples adds, Yes mom. Rachael cuts

the seaweed off Lisa's legs and as they got on shore, Everyone cheered as Rosy said, they did it. They're out of the

water. Peaches rushed to Lisa and lifts her and embraces her as she asked, Lisa, Why would you go up on that tree

like that? It's for you and wanted you to know that I love you as a daughter and never hate me or everyone in the

herd. Lisa said as Peaches repiled as she hugs Lisa as tears flow in her eyes, Oh Lisa. I love everyone in the herd.

And my own kids. Lisa coughed as Apples said, Yep. We better get you warm. Ted repiled, Rachael, You're a hero to us

that you saved a life. Thanks so much. Misa said as she hugs Rachael and Michelle winked at her as Manny comes by

and pats on her shoulder and said, Thank you so much Rachael.

* * *

**YAY! RACHAEL SAVED LISA FROM DROWNING**

**PEACHES LOVES EVERYONE IN THE HERD AND HER OWN KIDS TOO. NO NEED FOR A FLOWER**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- The next morning

The next morning, Rachael woke up late as Michelle asked her, How you're feeling? A little bit better. My wounds are

going away and I felt kinda good saving Lisa. Course I don't think Manny trusts me at all. I'm scared of him. Rachael

said as they walked to get breakfast. As they got to the berry bush, Suddenly, Rex and Dean came to them as they

were angry at them as Dean asked, Why did you leave our pack?! We don't want to be in your pack anymore! Rachael

said angrily as Peaches runs and swings at Dean and Rex as she yells angrily, GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS RIGHT NOW!

We will not! Dean yelled as he took out his knife out as Dean and Peaches circled each other. Just then, Lisa, and Ann

was in a bush as Ann said, Oh no. Your mom's gonna get killed if we don't do something. I know. Oh shoot! I see Lance

the sloth and we better get dad, grandpa, and grandma and tell them before this gets worse. Come on! Lisa said as

they ran to report the news.

* * *

**OH NO! THIS IS GONNA BE BAD.**

**PEACHES VS DEAN**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN LISA AND ANN REPORTS THE HERD?**

**WILL THEY MAKE IT TO THE HERD?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Reporting

Lisa and Ann ran to the herd as they bumped to Rosy and Melody as Rosy said, Oh Lisa, Your dad and you grandparents

are looking for you and Ann, Your parents are looking for you. Thank goodness we found you. Dean and Mom- Dean

and his crew ambushed Rachael and Michelle and Mom went to help them and now Dean and Mom are gonna fight and

it's gonna be bad. Go the others! Hurry! Lisa said as Rosy ran to get help and Lisa and Ann ran to go back but they got

bumped by Lance as Lance said, Sounds like somebody's in trouble. Then he smiles at them evilly. At the herd, Manny,

Ellie, Apples, Lily, Ted, Sid, and Louis were talking as Rosy ran with Melody as she give Melody to Bradley as she said,

Guys, I found the girls! They told me Peaches and Dean is gonna fight because Dean and his crew ambushed Rachael

and Michelle and Peaches helped the girls. Where's Ann and Lisa now! Louis said as he freaked. They're not fair.

follow me! Rosy said. Back at where Lisa and Ann are at, Why are you hurting my family? Lisa yelled. I don't need to

tell you stupid kid! Lance snapped. When I get to my Dad and My grandparents, You'll be in trouble. Like I'm scared

right now. Lance micked as Manny, Apples, Sid, Ted, and Louis were behind him as Manny boomed, You should be.

Lisa smiles at them. Manny quickly wraps Lance as Lance screams and asked, Can we talk this over? Oh we are right.

Manny said. As Manny lowered him, he growled, Now listen to us buddy, How dare you speak to my grandaughter like

that? And how dare you speak to my daughter? Louis snaps angrily. And how dare you try to get Rosy?! Sid yelled

angrily. And how dare you tried to destory Rachael and Michelle? Ted said angrily. And how dare you called my

daughter names?! Apples screamed angrily as Lily said, Apples honey. You don't need to scream that loud. Sorry mom

Apples repiled. Where's your mother at? Ted asked. They're not fair. Follow me. Lisa said as she and Ann ran to

lead them to Peaches and Dean and his crew.

* * *

**WAY TO GO BOYS! YOU CAUGHT LANCE.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WILL PEACHES WIN THE FIGHT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Is it too late?

Back where Dean, Rex, Michelle, Rachael, And Peaches is, Dean and Peaches circled each other as Dean growls at

Peaches, I should have gotten rid of you when we break up. Now you're gonna pay! The fight started as Dean started

to swing at Peaches and Peaches is quick and good at ducking, Then she kicked Dean in the face as Rex came in and

stabbed Peaches in the side as Rachael yelled, Nooooooooooooooooooo! As Peaches went down due of her side, Rachael

growled and pushes Dean, Rex and Lance as Lisa, Misa, Ann, Brandy, Pineapples, Dan, Diana and the cubs tied up the

bad crew as Manny and the others rushes to Peaches. Let us go now you pipsqueaks! Dean yells. Shut up! Apples snaps

as he slaps Dean in the face. Manny's eyes had tears flowing as he saw his only daughter hurt and same with Apples.

Lisa said as she sobs, Come on mommy! Please ok! Please! You can't leave us. You just can't. Peaches coughed as

she repiled, I'm ok honey. Mommy will never ever leave you and anyone in the herd. Mommy! you're ok! Lisa

cheered as she hugs her mother and Manny hugs her as he said, Don't fight Dean like that unless you have to.

Yes daddy. Peaches repiled as Ted adds, Thank goodness you're ok. How's your side? Jessie asked. Not much of pain

but I'll be all right. Peaches said. Let's drag them and teach them a lesson they'll never forget. Manny said as

Granny adds, After that, They're gettting a whooping. Don't get me started. Pineapples said as he and the kids

ran to go to the kids meeting. The herd drags Dean and his crew to teach them a lesson.

* * *

**PEACHES IS OK! **

**NOW THEY'RE GONNA TEACH THE CREW A LESSON**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN BRADLEY REALIZES HE HAS A SISTER THAT HE'S NEVER SEEN?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Confessing

At the herd, Diego and the sabres were relaxing when Diego asked, I wonder what happened to the others? Relax

sweetie. Shira said as they saw the others dragged the "Dean Crew". What's going on? Toby asked as Manny repiled,

We should talk about this is the cave. Ellie and Peaches told the kids to go to their friends at the park for a while til

they figured this out so no kids can hear any foul words from the cave. As they got in the cave, All right. Why are you

idiots back again?! Peaches demanded as Dean repiled, I'm not gonna tell either of you and neither will Lance and Rex!

Diego! Manny said as Diego repiled, With preasure. Then he releases his claws and Dean freaked, OK! OK! YES WE ARE!

I did it for the reason. Why would you break up with me?! I did it for a reason! You wanted me to get away from the

herd and you said they're nothing but stupid bunch of animals! My family is not! I love my family for who they are!

Peaches yelled angrily. And here's another one. The crew tried to get Rachael and Michelle back in his crew. Apples

repiled as Rachael adds as she got very angry at Dean, and my sister and I don't want to but you force us! Bradley,

Dean is the reason why your sister is killed before you were born. Ted said as Bradley asked, What do you mean?

Your sister was born and weeks later, Dean and his crew killed her because she wouldn't give up her hat and Dean and

his crew killed her when they were five. Jessie said as tears flows and Bradley looked at Dean angrily and slaps him in

the face as he screams, YOU KILLED MY SISTER?! WHY WOULD YOU KILL A FAMILY MEMBER LIKE THAT?! Then he

sobbed as Rosy hugged him as she said, It's ok honey. How can it be ok? Cause of them, I was bullied because I was

smart in school with As and sports and called me geek. Bradley repiled as Rosy said, then you met me and the herd

and everyone. Then we become one. Rosy repiled. Rosy, This might upset you too. Lance is the reason why your

friend, Sam is killed. Rachael said as Rosy asked, What do you mean? Lance wanted you to go to the prom and he

asked you to be his forever and you said no. And then things got worse. I'll explain this. Rosy said as she started the

story.

* * *

(Flashback)At sloth own high school, Rosy and her friends, Sam, Janet, Christina, Charlie, Mikey, and Oilver were at

their lockers talking as Lance and his buddies showed up and goes in front of Rosy as he said, Hey baby. Don't call me

babe. I'm not your babe. Rosy said sternly as Lance adds, Sorry. Would you like to go out to the prom with me?

I love to but be aware my uncle and my parents are very strict so no tricks, Understand? Rosy said as she gives him

the eyebow and Lance adds, Cool. I'll see you at the prom and be pretty. As he walks away, Janet told Rosy, You're

not going out with him, are you? Yes. Rosy said as she sadly looks down. In the afternoon, Rosy was walking to her

next class as she saw Lance but hid behind a wall as she saw Lance beat up one of her friends as she gasped as she

runs to get the principal. Lance got in trouble as he yelled, Who told on me? And walks around and slammed Rosy's

locker as he yelled, Did you tell me Rosy?! Rosy had to lie and quickly she said, Nope. Someone's stupid enough to

do that. Ok then. Lance said as he walks away as Rosy whispered to herself, If you asked me to be yours, my answer

is no and the way you beat my friends is not how I roll. I got myself a plan and I'm going to do it. Then left to go to class.

At the prom for juniors, Rosy was walking there with her friends, Sam and Janet as Sam asked, Are you gonna follow your plan?

He's gonna know. Yes but he's not gonna know because I'm going to keep my mouth shut. Rosy said as Janet repiled, Good call.

Lance was dancing with Rosy slowly as he announced, Can I have everyone's attention? Rosy is the only one I love for my life and

Rosy, Will you be my girl? Rosy looked back at her friends as Janet winked at her, Rosy turns around to Lance and said, No.

Everyone laughed at Lance as Rosy and her friends left to grab food to eat. Meanwhile, Rosy and her others friends named Daisy,

Kayla, Sierra, Amanda, Ginger and Christine were talking as someone yelled, FIRE! EVERYONE GET OUT! THERE'S A FIRE! Everyone

screamed as Rosy and her friends were out of the prom and Lance stabbed Rosy in the leg as she fell down and Sam went to get

her but was stabbed as well and killed. Sam! Rosy cried as Lance kills Sam. After the prom ended, Rosy ran home as Carrie waited

for her as Rosy runs to her arms sobbed as Carrie hugs her as she asked, You're ok? What happened? Prom got burned down and

one of my friends got killed. And sobbed through the night.

* * *

End of flashback.

And that's what happened. Rosy said as Lance adds angrily, Your friend deserves to be killed because she's a showoff. Rosy furously

smacks Lance in the face as she yelled angrily, She was my best friend and I known her since kindergarden and you killed her! She

was nice to me and I was nice to her and yet, You're nothing but a selfish, cold hearted sloth! Rosy sobbed as Bradley hugs her.

Also, Lance and Dean was the reason why Bradley and his family moved. Racahel said as she adds, They destoryed it. Bradley

smacks Lance in the face as she yells angrily, I can't believe you did this to me! Let's get out of here! Agreed! Rosy said as she and

Bradley left. You better known something, Peaches and I are not meant to mess with. Ellie said as Manny adds, I don't like animals

that kill for pleasure. You should be ashamed of youself! Ted yelled as Jessie adds, You had no right to destory our old home. As

everyone left, Lance yelled, You belong with me no matter what Rosy. Rosy turned around with angry face and tears flowing in

her eyes and growls, I don't belong to you! I belong to Bradley and the herd forever til the end. I hate you and I don't wanna see

you again! Then Rosy left to go to the herd. We should keep an eye on them. Rachael said as Dan said, Good idea. Nah. You two

lovebirds go have fun. Diego said as Granny said, All right. Move over. I'm gonna do some serious whooping on these guys so hard

their butts will be red. I'd gave 5 to see this. Rachael said as Dan repiled, Let's watch this. Granny whacks as Rachael and Dan

laughed.

* * *

** NOW THE HERD KNOWS WHY LANCE IS TRYING TO GET ROSY TO BE HIS**

**LANCE AND DEAN ARE BAD NEWS.**

**POOR ROSY AND BRADLEY.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Fight between Michelle and Dean

When the herd left Dean, Rex, and Lance, Bradley tries calm down. I can't believe they did this to me and my parents

and you. Bradley said as Rosy adds, It's all right honey. Honey, We tried to tell you about your sister but it hurts to

tell us. Jessie said as Ted adds, and you didn't want you to know til right now. Are you mad at us? No i'm not. You guys

are too awesome to be mad at and I love you guys and please don't leave the herd. I had nightmares that you left

the herd and never came back and we needed you. Bradley said as Ted and Jessie hugs him and said, We'll never leave

you honey, You're our son and we love you too. We're not leaving the herd at all sweetie. You're gonna need help in the

herd. Ok then. Manny said as he adds, Krystalyn, You're all right? Oh yeah. Krystalyn repiled as Brendan adds, You didn't

seem to mind when I hold to you while you sleep. No I don't. I enjoy it. Krystalyn said. You're boyfriend and girlfriend

now? Misa asked as Lisa smacks her as Misa said, OW! Not yet Misa. Krystalyn said. Suddenly, Rachael yells as Dean,

Rex, and Lance escaped, GUYS! They're getting away! Peaches sticks out her foot as Dean trips him but Rex and Lance

got away. You're mine now Fuzzy! Dean yelled as he and Peaches circled each other but this time, At the speed of

light, Michelle jumped on Dean as he backs up and throw Michelle and she gets up quickly as she yells, I WILL NOT

LET YOU HURT THE HERD! She jumps to kill but Dean took out his knife and stabs her as the herd yells, Michelle!

Peaches and Manny charged at Dean as they pushed him against a tree and Peaches kicks him and as she got done

beating Dean up, She angrily yelled, NOW LISTEN BUDDY! YOU BETTER NOT MESS WITH MY FAMILY AGAIN AND

SAME WITH YOUR FRIENDS OR SO HELP ME! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU AND END YOU PAINFUL!

As Dean ran, Peache and Manny ran to Michelle as Rachael said as she sobs, Michelle! Please be ok! Please! Michelle

weakly said as she coughs, Dan, Manny, Peaches and Rosy, Come here. Yes Michelle? Manny said as he touches

Michelle's face. Listen. I need you to take care of my sister no matter what. We will. We promise. Manny said as

Racahel sobbed, Michelle! Please don't! I need you! I'm always there for you and the herd. Now be strong and take

care. Michelle said as within last breath, She is dead as Rachael screamed as sobbed, no, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Michelle! Please! Then Peaches hugs her as she said, I'm sorry Rachael. I can't live without my sister! Rachael sobbed

as Peaches adds, We will have a furnel of her tonight. Ok. Rachael softy said.

* * *

** DEAN AND HIS CREW ESCAPED**

**POOR RACHAEL. LOST HER SISTER CAUSE OF DEAN.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Funeral of Michelle.

Song: 100 years. By five for fighting, my immortal by Evanescence, remember when by Avril Lavigne,

**THIS MIGHT MAKE YOU CRY A LITTLE BIT CAUSE OF THIS. MAKE SURE YOU HAVE TISSUES.**

* * *

At night, The herd gathered around at the villiage where King Dodger, Queen Niamh and their son, Marcus was and

Dodger started to say, We have gathered round to say words to farewell Rachael's older sister, Michelle who saved

Peaches's life and Lisa's life and tried to defeat Dean. And she was the strongest, Nicest, Beautiful and most independent

sabre. She would do anything to keep her sister, The herd, and even friends safe and not let harm happened to everyone.

Now we will have the mammoths come up and say words, then the wolfs, the sabres, and the sloths. Manny, Ellie,

Lily, Peaches, Apples, Lulu, Ryan, Pineapples, Misa, and Lisa. As they started putting the flowers on Michelle's grave,

Manny- Michelle, When you and your sister met us, I was afraid to put trust in you but when your sister saved Lisa's

life, I finally realize you're not like Dean. I'll miss you and I promise to take care of your sister forever til the end.

Rest in peace Michelle.

Ellie-Michelle, You're so brave fighting Dean to keep us safe, I'm really gald you did that for us and help and care

for us and your sister. I hope we'll meet again someday. Til then, Rest in peace.

Lily- When I met you, I was afraid to meet you but now you're a caring and nice sabre we met. You made everyone

laugh and helped us. Rest in peace.

Peaches- When we met at each other, I got on the wrong foot when you jumped on my daughters and I thought

you're on of Dean's crew but I can see you're not and apologize for jumping my daughters. Thank you so much for

saving Lisa's life and my life against Dean and hope we'll meet someday soon. Til then, rest in peace. I will miss you

and I love you. (Started sobbing as Manny and Ellie hugs her)

Apples- Michelle, When Peaches told me about you, I thought you were rude but turns out you're a caring and kind

mammal who cares for others and also I'm gald you're in the herd with us. I wanted to be friends with you and get along

and know each other and hopefully we'll meet again. Til then, Rest in peace.

Lulu and Ryan- (Together as boyfriend and girlfriend now)- Michelle, We will miss you and hope we'll meet again.

Go ahead Lulu. We will miss you. Then started sobbing, I'm sorry! I'm not gonnd at speeches!

Pineapples- Michelle, When you saved my sister's life, I feel great and thank you for that. I would not live without

my sisters at all. I wanted to be friends with you so we get to know each other. hopefully we'll meet again. Now you'll

be able to see your family again. Til then, Rest in peace.

Misa and Lisa- Michelle, When we saw you when we got jumped, You didn't know what you heard or what that was but

you didn't mean to jump on us. Lisa. And thanks for saving my life. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. Hope

we can see each other again. Til then, Goodbye and rest in peace. (Lisa starts sobbed as Manny walks to Lisa and hugs

her, That's very sweet of you. I'm very proud of you and so is your mother.)

Now the sabres, Diego, Shira, Dan and Diana went up and put flowers down on Michelle's grave

Diego- Michelle, When you came to us, I felt bad for what Dean and his crew did to you and when your sister is in need of help,

you're always there for her. Hope we'll meet again. Til then, Goodbye, I'll miss you and rest in peace.

Shira- Michelle, I'm gald you and Rachael are not like Dean and his crew. Because you're too smart to join his group but forced to do

it and didn't do what Dean asked you. I'm gald we met before this time came. Friends forever. Til then, Goodbye and rest in peace.

Dan and Diana- Michelle, When Me and my sister met you and Rachael, You're cool and have a lot going on and always make us

laugh when we have a bad days. I promise that Me and my sister will keep Rachael company in case if she's upset or needs help.

You'll be our friends forever til the end. Til then, Farewell my friend and rest in peace.

Now the wolfs- Toby, Elisa and the cubs put the flowers on Michelle's grave

Toby- Michelle, You're a good friend to us and we'll never forget you and hope you'll never forget us. We'll meet again someday. Now

you can make friends with my brother, Marcus. Til then, Goodbye, We'll miss you. Rest in peace.

Elisa- Michelle- When I met you and your sister, You're a lot like my husband, Toby cause he was like you before you and Rachael

came along. We'll meet again someday and our friendship will last forever and rest in peace.

Now the sloths- Sid, Carrie, Rosy, Bradley, Ted, Jessie, and Granny put their flowers on Michelle's grave

Sid- Michelle, You're the greatest friend we ever met and always kind to others. When you keep Dean out of our way, I'm happy for

it. I'll never forget you and rest in peace and I'll miss you.

Carrie-Michelle, You're the best sabre and when you saved Lisa's life, It's great because you show that you care for the herd. Til

then, I'll miss and we'll meet again and You'll meet my brother and my parents up there. Rest in peace.

Rosy, Bradley and baby- Rosy-Michelle, I'm gald we met each other and got be friends really quick and I'm always happy when

you're around. Both-Til then, Rest in peace and we'll miss you. Wave goodbye Melody. Rosy said as she take Melody's hand and

wave.

Ted and Jessie- Michelle, I'm happy that you're not like Dean and gald you and your sister join our herd and i'm gald you're with

us in our hearts. Til then, Rest in peace.

Granny- Michelle dearie, I always liked you when you join our herd, Don't worry, If the crew messes with our herd, I'll give a huge

whooping. Rest in peace.

Rachael- Michelle, You're the best sister I ever asked for and we always have fun and never fight and got along really well and

memories that we have as kids is when we always have fun. Now for the time passed, We always have each other and now you're

with mom, dad and our brother and cousins and uncles and aunts that will be part of us forever. I'll miss you sis and never forget

you and we'll meet again. Til then, farewell and rest in peace.

After they saw a few words, Everyone went home and as the herd got home, Rachael went to the cave as Ellie said to Manny, I would

talk to her because i'm hearing everyone in the herd saying she's afraid of you. All right. I'll talk to her right now. Manny said as he

went to the cave. Hi Rachael. Manny said as Rachael repiled, Hey sir. What's up? I need to talk you. To get you to understand, Listen

to me, I'm maybe half grumpy at time but I will never ever hurt you no matter what. I love you as a member in our herd. Manny

said as Rachael adds, Ok. Thanks sir. I love you too. Call me Manny Rachael. Manny said as they hugged. How's everything? Dan

asked as he walks in the cave. All good. Manny said as Dan sat next to Rachael as Manny said, I'll leave you two alone. Ok then.

Dan said as Racahel started sobbing as Dan puts his arm around her as he said, Don't worry. It's ok. I'm here for you. I'll never

leave you ever and ever. I'm always here for you. Thanks Dan. Dan, I love you more than ever when we met each other. Ok. What

you're trying to say? Dan asked. I'll tell you tomorrow. We gotta get some sleep. Racahel said as she and Dan fell fast asleep.

* * *

** POOR RACHAEL. ALL THE WORDS HAVE SPOKEN AND MADE ME CRY WHEN I DID THIS. :'(**

**IT SEEMS DAN AND RACHAEL MIGHT BE ON TO SOMETHING**

**WHAT HAPPENS THE NEXT MORNING?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE SURE YOU WIPE YOUR EYES BEFORE REVIEWING THIS CHAPTER.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Kidnapped!

The next morning, Peaches screamed as Apples and the others ran to her as Misa asked, What's the matter mommy?

Lisa is gone! Peaches freaked as Carrie adds, Rosy and Melody are gone too! This is not good! Dean must have kidnap

them. Shira said as Diana adds, or worse. Guys, My friends and I made a laser and the boys made a shooter. I don't

know about the kids though. Peaches said as she adds, I had gone to Monty to get wings for us but they're not ready

to use yet. Maybe we don't need to drag two weapons with us. The boys can shoot berries on distance, and laser Dean's

eyes. Lily said as Peaches said, That's a good idea. I got an idea. Follow me. Apples said as they followed him and when

they got there, Steffie, Ethan and Brista's daughter, Zrista were waiting for them. Pineapples, Dan, Diana, Rachael, Ann,

Brandy,and Misa and the cubs to the kids and teens cave as Peaches, Ellie, Lily, Elisa, Shira, Carrie, Lulu, Jessie,

Granny, and Danielle to the girls's cave and Manny, Sid, Ted, Diego, Toby, Crash and Eddie and Louis to the boys's

cave. They went in as they were disussing about the plan to rescue.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE THEY'RE MAKNG TO PLAN TO SAVE LISA, MELODY AND ROSY**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-To the rescue!

At the kids and teens cave, There are 100 cubs, (Guess the names at review) 29 sabre teens, 40 friends of Rosy and

Bradley, and 19 teenage mammoths and 60 little mammoths of Misa's and Lisa's friends of age. Listen up. When our

moms shot the laser of the light from the sun, The dads will shot berries in the sky and hit the bad guys when they got

closer when It's mommy vs Dean and when Lisa goes to her, We launch at least 130 rocks at Dean to knock him out and

have him fall off a cliff. Misa sad as Mrista adds, Ok. Should the boys shoot the rocks while we watch on screen and aim

for a perfect spot to have Dean fall? Sure and the girls can load. Misa said as Pineapples came back in the cave and said,

Ok, Dan, Diana, Ann, Brandy, Rachael, and Misa. Our family wants us now. Ok Listen up Bredon, Keep an eye on screen

on Dean, Mark I'll signel you. No problem dude. Mark said as Pineapples left as the herd runs to save Rosy and Melody

and Lisa. Suddenly, Dean, Rex, Joseph, and Lance jumps in front of the herd as Dean snicks evilly, Going somewhere?

Boys, head back except Joseph. As Joseph was about to kill, Peaches kicks him as he fells to the ground.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE TROUBLE**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TAKE A GUESS OF NAMES OF SABRES, MAMMOTHS, CUBS.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Peaches's and Ellie's fight

As Joesph got up, He was about to attack Manny but Misa jumps in front of Manny as the herd gasped, Misa! Misa and

Joseph circled each other as Joseph yells, So you wanna fight me do you?! I'm not scared of a stupid mammoth! Misa

yells angrily. Sounds like you need some manner! One move and I'll get rid of you like that! Pineapples smacks him as

Misa yells, Bring it on! Joseph started swinging at Misa but with her luck, She's good at ducking like her mother. Hold

still! Joseph yells as Misa jumps over him and yells, No way! Then she sucks up snowball in her and shoots snowballs as

Joseph was getting hit by everyone of them as Joseph yells, Ow! Ow! Cut it..Ow! Hey! Stop! OW! Yeah Misa! Manny cheer

as Peaches said, Yeah you go girl! Suddenly, Joseph pounds Misa to the ground as Peaches screamed, No! Manny grabs

Misa away as Ellie knock Joseph off of Misa as Peaches asked, You're ok sweetie? Yes Mom and Grandpda. We're very

proud of you. Though what you did was foolish but we're proud for facing Dean's crew bravely. Peaches said as she and

Misa and Manny hugged. So you wanna fight me or what? Joseph said as Rex came by him as Peaches puts Misa down

and Ellie yells, Listen here smartmouth! You and Dean have hurt many mammals in this village so STOP! Ohhhhhh. Mom

is mad at me! LOl. Rex and Joseph laughed as Peaches, Manny, and Ellie got more angrier as Misa said as she runs to

her brother and the others, Uh oh. I move back if I were you. Apples said as everyone back up. Peaches grew mad as

she yelled angrily, STOP MOCKING MY MOTHER AND MOCK HER AGAIN, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! Ohhhhhh! Sounds

like someone need an angrier mangement! Rex laughed and mock again and Peaches got more angry and stomps her

foot as she yells, OK! YOU BETTER STOP OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING DOWN! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU WHATSOEVER!

Yeah right. And P.s, You and your mother could've have been someone better than an excuse of a showoff mammoths!

Joseph mocked as the herd gasped in shock as Ted said, They didn't. Manny got mad as Pineapples chucked, They did.

They're goners. Lily snicked as Manny raises his voice as he yells, THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN! RIGHT NOW!

Ellie, Peaches huddle now! As Ellie and Peaches and Manny huddled, he whispered, Ok, Ellie, You take down the fat one,

Peaches and I will take down the fat. Remember this as we're doing this. Let's break! As trunks are on, They yelled, LET'S

DO THIS! Bring it on! Joseph yelled as Ellie take Joseph down and Manny and Peaches takes down Rex and the others

cheered as Joseph lost the fight as he was down with blood as Ellie said proudly, Damn that felt good! Nice job Mom!

Peaches said as they high five and as she turns to see Manny on the ground, She gasped in shock and runs to help him

and went to fight Rex. I gotta do something. Ellie said as she looks around and saw a stick and a sharp rock and ties

them together to make a javalin. Ellie yells, Peaches! Remember when you did javalin in school? Yeah but that was years

ago! Peaches said as she backs up but falls as Rex was on her. Well, It's time to do your thing baby girl! Go for it! Ellie

yells as she throw a javalin at Peaches as Peaches pushes Rex off of her and got the javalin and threw it at Rex at a

perfect shot, she stabbed him as Joseph screamed and run off but couldn't and kill himself. And Peaches takes a javalin

as she yells, And I don't wanna have this fight again! The herd cheered as Misa said, That's so cool! Can you teach me

that? When you're older. Peaches said as she smiles as Pineapples hugs her as he said, That was awesome! Let's do it

again! I'm very proud of you honey and don't listen what they said, You and your parents are not excuse of mammoths,

you're beautiful and I love you. Apples said as Peaches adds, Oh Apples! Then they kissed and hugged as one of the cubs

yelled, Get a room! Tibs! Rachael exclamied as Dan said, I have an announment as well. Rachael, I love you more than

the whole world, Will you be my girlfriend? Oh my god! Dan! Yes! Of course I will. Rachael said as they hugged and the

herd cheered as Diego said to his son, Nice job buddy. What we're waiting for? Let's save the others! Then they run to

save the others.

* * *

**WHOO HOO! ELLIE, PEACHES AND MANNY BOTH DEFEETED DEAN'S CREW **

**AND DAN AND RACHAEL ARE NOW TOGETHER! **

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Peaches vs Dean

When they reached to where Lisa is. Dean came to Peaches behind her as he grabs her as Peaches yells at the herd,

Guys! Go save Rosy, Melody and Lisa while you can! But Peaches...Manny said as Peaches said, Go now! You have to

trust me! Manny looks at her as he repiled, All right. Let's do it. As they went, Peaches and Dean circled each other as

Dean yells, Face it! You're never going to get the kid back! Suddenly, light from the sun and laser hit Dean's eyes as he

covered his eyes as he yell and Peaches pushes him as they fight and then berries comes hitting Dean as he yells and

Peaches kicks him in the parts. Then Dean stabs Peaches in the leg as Peaches groaned and fell to the floor as Dean

laughs evilly as he said, Face it Peaches. You'll never win. Peaches looked up angrily and growled as she tried to get up

and with her strength, She got up and has yelled angrily, DEAN! YOU HAVE HUST ME AND MY FAMILY FOR THE LAST

TIME AND I'M TAKING YOU DOWN RIGHT NOW! THEN BRING IT ON! Dean yelled.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE PEACHES HAS ENOUGH OF DEAN.**

**WHO WILL WIN THE FIGHT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- Mother and daughter reuion

When Peaches and Dean have reached the final war, Peaches and Dean circied each other again. Just then, They heard

Misa and Lisa scream, LEAVE OUR MOM ALONE! Then Lisa kicks Dean's eyes as he yells in pain and suddenly, Rocks came

from the sky as he got hit and goes side to side as Misa pushes Dean off a cliff as Dean screams til nothing. Lisa runs to

her mother as Peaches said as they hug, Thank goodness you're ok Lisa. I was so worried. Hey don't worry Mommy. I'm

fine. Lisa as Misa runs to her mother and Peaches lifts her as well and said, Girls, I love you so much no matter what

happens to us. And grandpa and everyone else in the herd? Misa asked as Peaches repiled happily, Yes. Everyone in the

herd. We love you too mommy. Misa and Lisa repiled. Now we must save Rosy and Melody before it's too late. Peaches

said as the girls run to save Rosy and the others.

* * *

** YAY! PEACHES WON THE FIGHT AND GOT LISA BACK AND THE GIRLS HELPED HER**

**NOW THEY'RE OFF TO SAVE THE HERD.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- The final war

After the herd got to where Rosy is tied up and Joseph holding Melody as Rosy screams at him to make sure he doesn't

hurt her baby. Manny, Sid, Bradley, Toby, Diego, and Rachael hid behind the door as Carrie, Ted, Jessie, Shira, Elisa,

Pineapples, Apples, Ellie, Lily wait for the kill. (The cubs are the kids and teens cave at the time). Rachael smelled the air

then growled as she said, Yep. That's Joesph and Lance all right. Then yells, I KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN HERE! COME OUT

AND SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR A##! Rachael! Diego said. What? Rachael said as

Lance and Joseph came out as Manny yells, NOW! The herd fight Lance and Joseph as Manny, Bradley, Sid, Carrie, and

Rachael went in as Rosy cried, Uncle Manny! Mom! Dad! Bradley! Thank goodness! You gotta get Melody out of here!

No problem! Come on Sid! Carrie said as she and Sid ran to get Melody out as Manny and Bradley gets Rosy untied as

they got done, They ran for it. After the herd won the fight, They run to get out of here but Joseph and Lance stops

them as Joseph said, Nice try but no. Now' it's my turn to get rid of you and the herd! Suddenly, Peaches kicks Joseph

as she yells angrily, LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE! As Peaches and Joseph circled each other again, Sid throws a rock to

have rocks falls on Joseph. As the rocks begin to fall, The herd ran and after that, Peaches begin to run but Joseph

stops her as their fight ended, Joseph was knock out and Peaches ran as the herd called her, Come on Peaches! You

can make it! Come on mom! Come on Mommy! Lisa cried. Suddenly, Peaches trips as rocks covered her as Manny

yells, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! NO! MOM! Pineapples yells as Rosy said, We gotta get her

out of there! I got an idea! Apples! Pineapples! Sid! Diego! Ted! Toby! Bradley! We need to move the rocks. Manny

said as they started moving rocks.

* * *

**PEACHES IS BURIED IN ROCKS!**

**IS SHE OK?**

**IS SHE ALIVE OR DEAD?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- Is Peaches alive?

Rosy said as she stops them, Wait! We wanna find Peaches too! Yeah. I wanna see if mom is ok grandpa. Pineapples said

as Lisa adds, Big bro's got a point. We wanna find mommy also. It's best if we help you too. We're family and we support

and help each other. Ellie said as Ted adds, She's got a point Manny. Ok. Come on. But we need to hurry and find her.

Manny said as everyone started to move rocks, Manny asked, Any luck? Nope. Sid said. We'll keep looking. Bradley said

as Pineapples adds, Found her! But... Then his eye flows up with tears as Manny runs to Peaches as he wraps his trunk

around her head. Ellie sobs as she said, Oh my god. Peaches. Please. No. No. Not our daughter! Please don't do this! Your

kids need you and we need you too! Mommy! Come on! Wake up! We can't do this without you! Lisa sobbed as Ellie lifts

her to a hug as she soothed her and Misa shred a tear as she said, Come on mom. We need you. Please. Is mom gonna

be ok? Pineapples asked as Manny repiled, I really hope so. then tears filled his eyes as Peaches weakly said, Dad? Manny

gasped as he was happy to see his only daughter alive. Relax Peaches. We're here. Manny said as he hugs her and Lisa

yells, Mommy! YOu're ok! and hugs her as Peaches said, Of course I'm ok. I told you. I love you and everyone in the

herd no matter what happens to us. Thank goodness you're ok Peaches. Bradley said as Diego adds, I gotta admit.

That really scared us. Relax baby. She's still alive but hurt. Shira said as Elisa adds, You said it. Thank goodness the

girls are ok. Peaches sighed in relief as Ellie said as she hugs Peaches, All right. Let's get you out of there. As Ellie,

Manny, and Apples pulled Peaches out of the rubble, They went home to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

**YAY! PEACHES IS OK BUT HURT.**

**WHAT HAPPENS THE NEXT MORNING?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- Meeting again

At the meeting the next morning. Now that Dean is gone. We don't need to worry about our kids much. Daphine said as

Brista adds, Yep. What we did was planned. Well sort of. Yeah. What's with the rocks launching? Natalie asked as Peaches

repiled, I think I know. Then girls smiled as everyone said, Our kids. Why did we think of that? Our kids were helping us

defeet Dean and his crew. Steffie said. Speaking of kids, How many kids do you have? Steffie said, I got 4, 2 teens and

2 little. I got 4. 2 teens and 2 little. Holly repiled as Molly added, I got one. 1 little. After everyone said to Peaches on

how many kids they have, Regina said as she gets up, I got an idea. Why not let Peaches meet our kids? Good idea.

Meghan said as Steffie adds, and we will work together again if Dean and his crew come back again and put danger on

our children. Ok then. We all agreed. Kaite said as Peaches adds, All right. We gotta get home. And everyone left to go

home.

* * *

**SOULDS LIKE THE GIRLS FOUND OUT**

**WHAT HAPPENS NOW?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- Home at last and 2 years later

It's been 2 years since Dean is defeeted. Pineapples is now 16 and Misa and Lisa is now 6. Lulu and Ryan are married and

live on their own with their child named Taylor in the village where Dodger and Niamh and Marus is. Krystalyn and

Brendan are married and live the same thing where Lulu and Ryan are with their two kids named Michael and Jane. One

night. Rosy and Bradley were relaxing as Rosy said, This is a nice night. Yes it is. Bradley said as they heard Peaches

yelling, Pineapples! Get back here! Peaches! I would'n go there. Apples warned as Peaches yelled, I told him he's not

going out! I told him to go because he needs a break and his grades are super good and deserves to go out with his

buddies. Apples said. Pineapples! Peaches yelled as Pineapples stop and yelled, WHAT!? Don't what me! You're not going

out with your buddies tonight! Peaches exclamied as Pineapples talked back, OH MY GOD! Stop it mom! Get off my back

already! Seriously! My grades are super good! Told you. Apples said as he adds, Go ahead Pineapples. Thanks dad.

Pineapples walks away as Peaches yelled, Get back here or you're grounded! TALK TO THE TRUNK MOTHER!

Pineapples yelled angrily as Peaches yells, Ok! That's It! You're grounded! She turns to Apples as he said, Nice job

honey. Couldn't bother to leave him alone. THAT'S IT! BOTH OF YOU! RIGHT NOW! Manny yelled as Peaches and

Apples said, Uh oh. And walked back to the cave. Misa and Lisa came out as Misa giggled, Now they're in trouble. Shut

up Misa. No they're not. Lisa said sternly as Manny explained to Peaches about the issue that she and Pineapples have.

Boy I hate to do that to my kid. Bradley said as Rosy adds, We'll worry about it when she's get older. They walked to

their room and they surprised to see Melody up. Melody? What you're doing up? Rosy asked as Melody repiled, I had a

bad dream. Really honey? Bradley asked. Yes. Melody said. Melody is now 3 years old and has her father's fur and

pink hair in a ponytail like her mothers. Bradley carries her back to her room as he asked, What's your bad dream

about? It was about when I was looking for you guys and I called you guys but didn't respone to me when I called and

only grandpa and grandma and Granny and Nana and Papi came to me and got away from the wolfs that you two got

attacked of. Really honey? Rosy asked as Melody nodded as Rosy adds, Don't worry. Mommy and Daddy are always

there for you and grandma and grandpa and the others as well. But what if there's bad guys coming to get us?

Melody asked as Bradley lifts her and put her on his lap as he said, Then we'll fight them and get them good and teach

them what for so that they won't mess with us. Don't worry honey. You got everyone in the herd. Rosy said as she

puts Melody to bed and tugs her in as Melody said, Ok. I believe you. We'll be fine. That's my girl. Goodnight sweetie.

Rosy said as Melody said, Goodnight mommy and daddy.

* * *

** ROSY AND BRADLEY KNOW HOW TO CLAM MELODY DOWN**

**PEACHES AND PINEAPPLES NEED HELP GETTING ALONG.**

**THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY COMPLETED.**

**COMING UP IS DEAN'S REVANGE 3**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SEE WHAT YOU THINK. **


End file.
